


义炭的车车

by kongfeng149



Category: Emmm
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongfeng149/pseuds/kongfeng149





	义炭的车车

　　*狼义和浣熊炭

　　*暗恋成真向，炭治郎被动献身

　　*ooc，真的很ooc，只是车所以很ooc，我枯了

　　避雷注意，有兽型义x炭人形，em

　　没有逻辑，只是车！！

　　

　　春季，是一个敏感的季节，绯靡的气息环绕在这个部落里面，才成年的浣熊兽人灶门炭治郎明白这是什么意思，是交配的信号，上次他不小心撞见别的兽人交配的场景，吓得他赶紧变回了兽型，短短的小爪子捂住看不出来表情的脸，太…太刺激了，那么大的东西被容纳什么的，炭治郎看了看自己的小身板，不是他不想，只是浣熊兽人，从体型上就不是丈夫的首选代表，况且他对兔兽人那种软绵绵的兽人没什么兴趣，非要说的话，他是有暗恋对象的…

　　不是同类，是部落里唯一的狼兽人，有着罕见深蓝色的富冈义勇，强大而又被其余人崇拜的存在，周围的人都对其抱有过幻想，不过没有一位呢引起义勇的注意，甚至传出了义勇是性冷淡还是那方面不行的传言，不过本人并不在意那些，依旧为着部落做贡献。

　　“啊，今天义勇先生也不打算找伴侣的样子。”

　　周围还单身的人难过的摇了摇头，望着义勇前往森林的身影叹了口气。

　　炭治郎说起为什么暗恋，那是源于他幼时的一个不小心…调皮的小兽人们想要进入森林探险，炭治郎也参与其中，虽然他是被强硬拉来的，组合在这个只有寥寥数人的探险小队里面。

　　“看那里！是三瓣棱哎，至少有五株，可以带回去给祭祀他们了。”

　　说话的是一个蛮有灵气的兔兽人小姑娘，因为跟在祭祀身边长大所以清楚一些药草的名字，不过她显然忘记了，在三瓣棱出现的地方，就会有野兽出没。

　　“吼——”

　　巨大的野兽突然出现，毫无理智的野性生物，生来只知道蛮横的冲撞，目标很明确，就是他们这一群毫无反抗能力的幼崽们。

　　正当后悔着自己冒失的行为以为自己要纷纷葬送在这里的时候，义勇出现了，及时救了他们一命，对他们来说十分恐怖的野兽片刻功夫死于义勇的爪下，从那时起，炭治郎就一直暗恋着义勇，义勇的身姿印在脑海里面，不过苦于对自己的不肯定，一直没有告白过。

　　炭治郎就这么隐藏自己的心意，直到意外发生了。

　　淫邪的毒物侵蚀了正在和野兽战斗的义勇，等战斗结束的时候，因为血液的快速运动药物诱发导致他只能靠在大树上喘气，一向冷静的他不喜欢被欲望支配的感觉，那会影响判断。

　　“呼…呼…”

　　瘫坐在地上，兽性的一面迫切的告诉他需要找一位兽人交配才能解决问题，理智上他又不想仅仅因为中毒才有这种欲望，况且他作为部落里面唯一的狼兽人，还是不要造出让其余兽人害怕的属于狼兽人的子嗣比较好。

　　“义勇先生？”

　　路过森林的炭治郎刚好看到瘫坐在大树边上的义勇，实际上是他闻到了义勇的味道，想看看能不能遇到真人罢了。

　　“不要过来！炭治郎。”

　　少年身上成熟的清香诱惑着他，那是兽人身体成熟的信号，虽然外表看起来只是个少年，但是实际上已经可以进行交合这种事情了，他不想在这种情况下做出什么乱来的事情，也不想给少年留下什么可怕的回忆。

　　“我看您的情况不是很好，我过来了哦。”

　　如送羊入虎口一般，不过炭治郎是浣熊兽人，一步一步靠近着义勇，他觉得义勇先生一定需要他的帮助，所以他不能坐视不管。

　　诱人的清香愈发的靠近，不带有任何恶意，糟糕，快控制不住自己了…

　　“义勇先生你还好吗？嗯？”

　　被推倒在地上，也就一瞬间的事情，想要扶起义勇的手被牢牢按住，带有侵略性的味道扑鼻而来，还有一股浓郁的情欲味，怎么回事，义勇先生是发情期了吗？不可能的，不是说义勇先生性冷淡吗？

　　思考过多的炭治郎没有注意到义勇的眼神逐渐浑浊深沉，一直盯着他，失去理智之后只剩下本能，想把身下的小兽人吃抹干净，各种意义上的。

　　“好香。”

　　埋在炭治郎脖颈处，嗅着那股淡淡的清香，尖锐的犬牙磨蹭着那轻轻一咬就会血脉喷发的地方，吸吮出一个深深的印记。

　　“啊，义勇先生你在干什么，不可以这样子。”

　　完全没想过有一天会能和义勇有着这么一天，炭治郎用着没被禁锢的手想要推开义勇，脸上的红晕藏不住的冒出来，好像在对恋人撒娇一样，不可能的，他可没有资格成为义勇先生的恋人，头顶竖起的小耳朵一下子垂了下来，表达着他的情绪。

　　“不要不开心，我会让你开心起来的。”

　　这个样子的义勇实在是太犯规了，怎么可以说出这么让人心动的话呢！垂下的耳朵又高兴的竖了起来，炭治郎脑子里晕乎乎，完全不知道自己要面对什么。

　　义勇化成兽型，将炭治郎丢到背上，往独属于自己的山洞奔去，部落的兽人看的义勇飞一般跑过去原本还想打个招呼，看到他背上还有个娇小的身影后意味深长的笑了笑，义勇也到了这个时候了啊。

　　有个不合时宜的声音突然出现说到：“义勇的背上，好像是炭治郎哎。”

　　“唉！！！”

　　就在众人反应过来的时候，义勇已经把炭治郎带回了自己的山洞里面，粗糙的狼舌舔舐着炭治郎全身，短短的兽皮裙被舔开，露出隐秘的地方来。

　　炭治郎下意识想要遮挡住自己，太羞耻了！义勇怎么好像什么都很容易上手的样子！

　　“很可爱，不要遮着。”

　　狼舌舔着想要遮挡的小手，温热的触感随之而来，如义勇先生本人一样的感觉，温柔但是不善言辞，炭治郎明白自己肯定是做不了上面那个了，只能放松身体尽量让自己不会太难受。

　　不过他想的是人形的情况…当兽型的那根东西突突的出现在他面前，他觉得自己不可以，真的不可以。

　　“还是算了吧，义勇先生…”

　　炭治郎颤抖着想要逃跑，耷拉在股间的尾巴被拉住，根本逃不掉啊，认命吧！

　　“嗯嗯…”

　　捏碎的果子流出透明的液体低落在股间被拉起尾巴的地方，冰凉的液体刺激的入口一收一缩，诱人深入，不过还不行，收起了利爪的兽指伸进去扩张，液体打湿了暗蓝色的毛发，内里的紧致让人迫不及待的想要进入，义勇的眼瞳又深沉了一些，开始转移小伴侣的注意力。

　　“炭治郎可以叫出来的哦。”

　　看着忍耐着让自己不发出声音的炭治郎，义勇温柔的舔着他光溜溜的背部，让他更加放松。

　　“唔，义勇先生…我喜欢你。”

　　忍耐着身体的不适，分开自己的双腿努力让手指更顺利的扩张，没有想过少年会这个时候对自己表白，不过他很满意，少年的身体布满了自己的味道，义勇满足的眯起狼眸，继续自己的开垦大业　。

　　当兽指扩张到两根的时候炭治郎似乎被按到了什么地方，前面的性器颤抖着射了出来，蜜色的肌肤泛起粉红，他埋进自己臂弯之间不敢露出真容，一定是红透了的样子…

　　“我要进去了，不要怕哦。”

　　硕大又散发着热度的性器抵在穴口，说不怕是不可能的，只是因为是义勇这么说了所以炭治郎放松了身体。

　　布满颗粒的性器顺利的进入小穴内，说实话两人都不好受，因为义勇兽型的性器太过粗大，他后面满满容纳着义勇的性器，义勇则是被小穴紧紧绞住，进退两难。

　　“再放松些，炭治郎…”

　　说这话时义勇用往里面进去了一些，狼兽人的本性要等到全部进入之后才会被发掘，义勇整个狼身覆在炭治郎身上，舌头舔着炭治郎露出来的额头，赤红的云斑被他舔舐着，看起来十分色情。

　　“义勇先生嗯，唔啊…”

　　本能的往上配合着义勇的动作，终于将他的全部容纳到体内，刺激的他又射了出来，被开发后的炭治郎脑袋晕乎乎的，只知道迎合着义勇的动作。

　　两只狼爪按住炭治郎的肩膀，狼兽人性器上的锁结紧紧钩住他，开始了活塞运动，性器一点点抽出，等待着他的是下一刻更用力的撞击，交合的地方啪啪作响，可想是一场怎么样激烈的交合。

　　……

　　等清醒过来的时候就看见全身都是自己造成的痕迹的炭治郎躺在自己的石床上，两人连接在一起的地方布满了淫靡的液体，义勇赶紧变回人形想要抱着炭治郎去找祭祀医治，没了堵塞物的地方流出更多属于他自己的液体，突然之间他就中断了自己这个想法，也许，有个小伴侣也不错。

　　


End file.
